Nothing to lose
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Sequel to ' I never stopped loving you .' Michiru isn't going to let Haruka walk away this time .


disclaimer : _I don't own the characters . This story is a sequel to : I never stopped loving you , because i few people wanted to know_ _what was going to happen .I didn't plan on writing a sequel but now i did , i'm kind of glad , cause now the story seems complete ._

Okay before you start reading , please so two things . 1.) I suggest you read ' I never stopped loving you .' and 2 .) Pretend you can't see the spelling errors !

**Nothing to lose**

' _I never stopped loving you too Ruka .' _I thought watching her walk away .

What the hell was i doing ? Was i going to let her walk away again ? She just said she still loved me and i let her walk away ? I couldn't let her go again . So i started running after her screaming her name . Or she didn't hear me or she didn't want to hear . I guessed it was the second one . Maybe i misunderstood , maybe she doesn't love me anymore the way i wanted her to love me . I had to know . I wasn't going to walk away again and try to forget her because now i know i can't forget her . I love her !

_Can't we talk  
Set it right  
Can't we talk  
Anymore_

'' Haruka , wait ! '' I screamed again coming closer to her . I thanked god she wasn't running or else there was no way i could keep up with her . She finally stopped but she didn't turn around .'' Ruka .'' I repeat a little bit ashamed . What if she didn't want to try anymore , what if she wasn't planning on giving our love another chance ?

_All this time  
Only you  
Nothing more  
All this time_

She now turned around to face me . She was holding back tears . I didn't know this was hard for her too . Just when you think you are getting over your lost love you meet again . I could understand how she felt . But i hoped , no i wished she would understand i wasn't going to let her walk away again .

_It looks like  
You won't be staying round  
Given the time  
And your mood_

'' I stopped .'' Haruka said .'' What do you want now ? '' She sounded so helpless , so angry at the same time . I know we had our differences in the past , but at least she was willing to listen . Maybe she secretly wanted me back . I really hope so because i'd really like to give it a second chance .

_You look a lot like her  
And you look so like  
You won't be staying around  
Here in this half light  
You look a lot like her_

'' I never stopped loving you too .'' I said not sure if she understood the meaning of those words . When i looked up she was smiling even though tears were now openly falling down her face .'' Do...you ...'' I stammered . I didn't know how to ask .

She looked confused . Almost as if she was dreaming and couldn't believe this was happening . I used to be good in guessing how she felt , but now ...We were going to need time . But to be honest , I don't wanna go back to how it used to be because it was who we used to be which tore us apart . I want a new start and hopefully she's want that too !

_Is it all  
Lost and gone  
Could you give  
Me some room  
Room to be  
Room to heal  
Worth as much  
You will be_

''Ruka i don't know how to ask this ...'' She shivered for a moment when i called her ' Ruka ' . I guess she was still hurting too . Maybe ..i should just leave it . She stayed silent . She kept looking at me like that . letting me know with her eyes she was about to turn away if i didn't say anything soon .I sqeezed my eyes shut and just decided to blurt it out .'' Do you wanna give our relation another try ! '' I waited for an answer but i didn't get one . Slowly i opened my eyes looking at her . She just looked at me with those empty eyes and for a moment i was afraid that she didn't want to be with me anymore , but then her blank stare turned into a happy one and for the first time i saw her smile , a real smile .

'' Please say something .'' I begged but when she bent down to kiss me , i knew we didn't need words . And then she kissed me . After all those years i felt her lips on mine again . I couldn't help myself , i had to cry . Not because i was sad , no , I had to cry because i was happy . Until now i could only dream of this moment to happen . I was so sure that i lost her . And now here we were , years later and we're kissing eachother as if nothing happened . When we finally pulled apart all the people who stood gathered around us started applauding for us . Not that i cared . The only thing that mattered was Haruka .

_You decide  
What I meant  
What is right  
You decide  
Please believe  
I will be  
Here for you  
I will be_

'' I love you Ruka .'' I said giving her small kisses on her mouth . She smiled and kissed me back . I knew i was giving her a hard time but i enjoyed it . We were going to need much much time to make things right again between us . But as long as we are together , i know we can work things out . And when i didn't expect her to say those words which meant so much to me , she whispered something in my ear and all my fears were gone .

'' I love you too Michi ...''

_It's crazy but i'm falling apart,  
It's crazy how your leaving me scared,  
It's crazy girl wherever you are,  
you stole, my heart_

_R&R That's it people ! _


End file.
